prise de conscience fleurie
by stefany-01
Summary: version française de ma fic " red roses or not", en gros c'est l'anniversaire de beckett et le cadeau de Castle va la bouleverser
1. Chapter 1

**Série : Castle**

**Genre : romance Castle / Beckett**

**Résumé : un anniversaire, deux hommes, deux fleurs différentes**

**Note : rien n'est à moi même pas Rick Castle et ça me rend triste**

Ce fût une journée épuisante, l'équipe après plusieurs jours d'investigation avait enfin mis la main sur un homme d'affaire qui avait tué son associé pour retrouver la majorité au sein de son entreprise.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme un autre, c'était l'anniversaire de Beckett, la connaissant, personne n'avait mentionné ou même souhaitait son anniversaire. Castle avait respecté cela, il savait que l'enquête avait été assez difficile il ne voulait pas la froisser d'avantage.

Mais il était tout de même impossible pour lui de ne faire aucun geste.

La nuit était maintenant tombée sur la 12th.

Ryan et Esposito avaient quitté les lieux depuis un petit moment déjà, restait Beckett qui finissait la paperasse.

B : Castle allez-y, j'ai pratiquement fini.

C : Comme vous voulez, Je vous vois demain.

B : à demain Castle.

Il se lève et se dirige vers l'ascenseur, il revient alors sur ses pas.

C : ah oui, j'ai oublié, il y a quelque chose pour vous dans le tiroir, à demain.

Il disparu.

Beckett maintenant intriguée, cessa d'écrire et avec hésitation ouvrit le tiroir, avec Castle elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, 1 er tiroir : rien, elle sourit en passant au petit jeu que Castle avait instauré, elle ouvrit avec moins hésitation le second tiroir, là se trouver un coffret en bois, elle le prit avec délicatesse.

Elle retint son souffle avant de l'ouvrir, fermer les yeux, ouvre le coffret, et décide enfin de regarder.

Elle y découvrit, une magnifique fleur cristallisée, une orchidée plus exactement, une fleur si lumineuse, si pure. Au côté de la fleur une inscription gravée sur le bois, " pour Kate Beckett".

Dans le coffret une petite lettre y était disposée.

" Je sais que c'est votre fleur préférée, j'ai fait une sorte qu'elle ne fane jamais, comme mon admiration et mon respect pour vous, joyeux anniversaire Kate" RC

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, comment savait-il que c'était sa fleur préférée, elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé ou l'avait juste mentionné, Il était si attentionné, elle en était bouleversée, lui qui pouvait à certains moments l'exaspéré, pouvait en une fraction de seconde la faire redevenir une adolescente de 15 ans qui tombe folle amoureuse d'un garçon, elle détestait se sentir dépendante de sa présence à ses côté...

Il était maintenant l'heure pour Beckett de rentrer chez elle, elle savait que Josh l'attendait, à cette pensée là, elle sentit une boule se former au fond de son estomac, mais peu importe, elle ferait avec.

Elle arriva devant sa porte, ses jambes tremblaient encore de l'émotion qu'avait suscité le cadeau de Castle, elle devait reprendre ses esprits au moins devant Josh.

Elle ouvra la porte, vit une table avec des bougies, une bouteille de vin...tout semblait parfait, Josh arriva pris ses affaire, et lui tendit un bouquet de rose rouge.

J : Bon anniversaire chérie.

_Des roses rouges, _

B : Merci, Josh, il ne fallait pas te donner tout ce mal, tu es fou.

J : c'est rien je t'assure. Allez viens t'assoir.

Il la tire par le bras, l'embrasse sur le front.

J : laisses toi guider ce soir, c'est ton soir.

Le diner se passa correctement, Josh était attentionné, la faisait rire, il lui offrit également des magnifiques boucles d'oreilles,..., mais Beckett ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder ce coffret poser sur le meuble, et en pensant à ce qui se trouver dedans elle frissonnait.

Le bipper de Josh se mit a sonné, elle savait qu'il devait y aller que la soirée était terminée et pour être honnête avec elle même elle en était soulagée.

B : Le travail t'appelle Josh, vas-y.

J : t'es sure ils peuvent appeler un autre médecin tu sais.

B : vas-y jte dis, c'était parfait, merci Josh.

J : je reviens dès que j'ai terminé.

Un baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

B : ok.

Il était près de 22h, Beckett se retrouvait seule chez elle, partagée entre un gigantesque bouquet de roses rouges et une seule fleur éternelle. Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, il fallait qu'elle le voit, elle en avait besoin.

Il était assis sur son canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux, un verre de scotch à ses côtés, et la télé allumée. On tapa à la porte, qui cela pouvait bien-t-il être, il n'attendait personne.

C : Beckett ?

B : il m'a offert un énorme bouquet de roses rouges,

C : Quoi ?

B : je crois que c'est le bouquet le plus gros que j'ai jamais vu, il m'a cuisiné un plat succulent, à choisi un bon vin, m'a offert de magnifique boucles d'oreilles !

C : c'est un homme de goût c'est parfait, qu'est ce qui ne va pas Kate ?

K : vous n'avez pas entendu? Des roses rouges !

C : c'est ce qu'on offre le plus souvent vous savez.

B : pourquoi pas vous alors ?

C : je

B : pourquoi il ne sait pas ma fleur préférée, pourquoi c'est vous qui le savez ?

C : Vous l'avez dis une fois, on était dans un parc, un joggeur venait de se faire tuer, il y avait toutes sortes de fleurs, vous vous êtes arrêtée à un moment et avez dit que les orchidées étaient si lumineuses.

Elle le regardait les larmes aux yeux, émue par la réponse de Castle.

B : Castle...

C : Je savais que ça vous ferez plaisir, je ne voulais pas d'un cadeau banal, vous n'êtes pas une femme banale Kate.

C : entrez s'il vous plait, nous n'allons pas rester sur le pallier.

...

**La suite pour bientôt ! Merci d'avoir lu (n'hésitez pas à laisser des coms)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos commentaires, maintenant la suite**

...

C : vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

B : de l'eau ça ira.

C : ok un verre de scotch pour la dame.

B : Castle !

C : quoi c'est votre anniversaire non ? Faut bien fêter ça.

B : ou sont alexie et votre mère ?

C : à un séminaire sur le théâtre.

B : ok, j'en connais une qui ne va pas s'ennuyer.

C : impossible...tenez

B : merci

B : vous écriviez ? Je vous ai interrompu je suis désolée.

C : c'est rien, je notais juste quelques idées.

B : je peux lire ?

Il lui prend l'ordi de ses mains.

C : Non, bien sur que non

B : pourquoi ? Je suis la muse j'ai un droit de regard.

C : non, vous avez juste le droit de le lire avant qu'il sorte.

B : ok je n'insiste pas monsieur l'écrivain

C : merci,_ bip du four_ ah le pops corn est prêt, une séance ciné sans pop corn n'en est pas une.

Vous saviez que j'allais commencer une séance ciné, c'est pour ça que vous êtes venue avouez ?

B : vous m'avez percé à jour Castle !

_Elle lui était reconnaissante de tourner la situation en dérision._

B : c'est quel film ?

C : un film de Howard... vous le connaissez ?

B : non

C : mon dieu, un des plus grand réalisateur et vous ne connaissez pas, c'est triste, il faudra que je vous inculque de nouvelles bases cinématographique.

_Ils s'installèrent correctement sur le canapé, et se laissèrent captiver par le film._

C : j'ai soif pas vous ?

_Beckett concentrée sur le film fit signe que oui de la tête_

C : je vais chercher quelques trucs.

_Il revient avec bières et bonbons _

C : j'ai manqué quelque chose

B : ils ont découvert que Jim était avec Kelly le soir du meurtre, je suis sure que...

C : hé pépettes

B : quoi ?

C : ce n'est pas vous le flic ce soir !

B : ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas votre petite idée

C : oui mais je ne la dis pas

B : Richard Castle sait se taire alors.

C : très drôle.

_Générique de fin._

B : je savais que c'était lui, il avait trop l'air innocent.

C : vous m'en direz tant.

B : vous doutez de mon intuition Castle?

C : non vous m'avez convaincu depuis longtemps déjà.

B : Bien, je pense qu'il est l'heure de rentrer, merci Castle j'ai...

C : ha non vous n'allez pas partir maintenant, vous devez absolument voir son second film et je peux parier que vous n'arriverez pas à trouver le meurtrier.

B : vous me mettez au défi Castle ?

C : si ça vous fait rester oui

Long silence

C : mais je comprends si vous devez rentrer que Josh vous attend peut être ?

B : il a été appelé d'urgence à l'hôpital je ne pense pas qu'il rentrera avant demain.

C : restez alors, s'il vous plait, Kate. Il reste des bonbons en plus, vous n'allez pas me les laisser finir seul.

B : j'ai un défi a relevé en plus.

C : exactement.

_La fatigue avait eu raison d'eux, ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, le bras de Castle autour des épaules de Beckett, qui elle avait sa main sur la poitrine de Castle. Elle était bercée par les battements de son cœur et lui envouté par l'odeur des cheveux de la femme qu'il tenait._

_Le téléphone de Kate de mit à sonner, Castle bougea au son du téléphone, Kate se réveilla, pris son portable, un message de Josh, la boule au fond de son estomac est revenue." Chérie, je ne pourrais pas rentrer avant demain, je vais devoir faire une longue opération chirurgicale, bon anniversaire encore, désolé, je me rattraperais, dors bien " elle était rassurée._

K : Quelle heure est-il ? Je dois y aller.

C : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Rien de grave au moins ?

K : non, non il est tard, il est temps que je rentre chez moi.

C : Josh ?

K : oui.

C : il vous attend ?

K : non, je dois quand même...

C : on fait rien de mal vous savez

K : je ne sais plus

C : Kate croyez moi, nous n'avons rien fait de mal, nous avons juste passé une agréable soirée ensemble rien qui peut vous mettre dans une situation délicate.

K : Je suis déjà dans une situation délicate à cause de vous.

C : pourquoi vous vous mettez en colère ? Je n'ai rien fait.

B : vous n'auriez jamais du m'offrir cette fleur, tout aurait été plus simple

C : Je ne comprends pas, je croyais qu'elle vous plaisait.

B : Justement elle me plait trop.

C : Kate, Je voulais juste vous montrer que vous êtes devenue importante pour moi, si j'avais su que ça vous mettrez dans cet état là je n'aurais rien fait.

B : et vous croyez que j'allais réagir comment Castle ?

C : Pas en ayant les larmes aux yeux et en étant en colère contre moi.

B : je suis désolée, mais je comprends plus rien Castle, il faut que vous m'aidiez là.

C : j'ai besoin d'un verre là.

Il se sert un verre de scotch comme pour se donner du courage et affronter la situation.

C: écoutez, je sais pas quoi vous dire

B : je pense que je mérite mieux

C : pardon ?

B: oui, je vous dis que je suis perdue, que je sais plus quoi penser de cette situation et en retour vous savez pas quoi me dire.

C : cette situation, mais cette situation elle est telle qu'elle est car vous l'avez choisi autant que moi, je vous rappelle.

B : choisi ?

C :oh oui on l'a choisi, en faisant semblant que tout aller bien, en faisant des choix personnels qui nous permettaient juste de nous voiler la face. Et maintenant on se retrouve là, vous savez ou c'est vous ? Car moi je ne sais pas.

B : je ne sais pas, je sais juste que je veux que ça cesse,

C : que ça cesse ?

B : oui castle, je peux plus continuer comme ça, j'ai besoin de savoir.

C : qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Que je suis fou de vous ? Je suis fou de vous, voilà c'est dit et vous le savez, s il y a quelque chose entre nous, je ne peux pas l'expliquer, c'est si fort que parfois je préfère prendre mes distances, on se tourne autour, mais quand je décide de faire un pas en avant vous en faites deux en arrière et de même pour moi. Vous savez ce qu'on est, on est des grands trouillards.

B : castle.

C : attendez, je peux vous répétez que je vous aime un millier de fois, la situation est que vous n'êtes pas libre Kate, Il y a Josh je me dis alors qu'il est chanceux, qu'il a ce que je n'aurais jamais. Et ensuite en réfléchissant je me dit que c'est moi le chanceux, car je vous voit près de 8h par jour, que je sais comment vous aimez votre café, votre couleur préférée, je sais quand vous doutez d'un suspect car vous avez cette petite ride au milieu du front qui apparait, je connais votre regard triomphant quand vous enfermer un suspect, et oui je connais votre fleur préférée, je me lasse pas d'apprendre à vous connaitre et de savoir que vous avez trouver le bonheur avec Josh me va.

B :Qu'...

C : laissez moi finir, s'il vous plait, la vérité Kate est que si j'avais eu le courage je serais déjà parti, et je vous laisserais vivre votre bonheur avec Josh mais je n'y arrive pas, je vous promets que ce n'est pas pour vous embêter que je suis toujours derrière vous, je n'arrive pas à partir, c'est pour ça que c'est a vous de me dire de m'en aller.

**Merci pour la lecture, suite prochainement**** (n'hésitez pas à laisser des coms)**


	3. Chapter 3

Précédemment :

_C : laissez moi finir, s'il vous plait, la vérité Kate est que si j'avais eu le courage je serais déjà parti, et je vous laisserais vivre votre bonheur avec Josh mais je n'y arrive pas, je vous promets que ce n'est pas pour vous embêter que je suis toujours derrière vous, je n'arrive pas à partir, c'est pour ça que c'est a vous de me dire de m'en aller._

Elle lève les sourcils.

B : écoutez Castle, je ne peux pas vous demander de partir, tout simplement car je n'en ai pas envie, je me suis habituée à votre présence à mes côtés et c'est là le problème, c'est un vrai déchirement d'avoir ces sentiments pour vous, j'ai essayé de lutter contre cela, mais regardez le résultat, nous sommes au milieu de la nuit est je suis là devant vous.

C : qu'est ce qu'on doit faire alors ?

B : on doit aller de l'avant.

C : je suis d'accord, il faut du changement.

B : en réalité la situation est assez simple.

C : vous trouvez !

B : oui regardez, soit nous faisons comme si toute cette soirée n'avais jamais existé, et donc on continue à se mentir, ce que nous ne voulons plus.

C : en effet.

B : soit nos chemins se séparent, et chacun vit sa vie de son côté.

C : soit, nous nous donnons une chance.

B : voilà.

C : j'ai besoin d'un autre verre !

B : je trouve que vous avez beaucoup soif ce soir, Castle.

C : vu la situation c'est normal non ?

B : je vais en prendre un aussi.

C : c'est bizarre, vous savez j'ai imaginé cette scène un millier de fois et maintenant qu'il est temps de prendre une décision je ne suis plus quoi dire.

B : il se passer quoi dans vos scènes imaginaires ?

C : c'était beaucoup moins compliqué. Je vais être honnête avec vous Kate, cette situation me terrifie, la solution à nos problèmes me fait peur.

B : tout comme moi, mais nous ne pouvons plus faire comme si rien n'exister, nous devons accepter ce qui nous arrive.

C : et si je vous perds ?

B : comment ça ?

C : vous ne comprenez pas, imaginons que l'on se donne une chance.

B : oui.

Elle sourit, elle voyait bien qu'il était nerveux, elle trouvait cela adorable

C : je sais déjà que ça sera fabuleux, un vrai feu d'artifice, je le sais car je vous aime comme un fou, et que je ferais tout pour vous rendre heureuse, pour vous faire sourire.

B : je n'en doute pas.

C : je sais également que nous vivrons une réelle histoire, je ne parle pas de ces petites histoires que l'on peut lire dans des livres ou autres, une histoire telle qu'aucun mots ne pourra la définir, ça sera bien plus que de la passion et le verbe aimer ne sera pas à la hauteur de ce que j'éprouve pour vous.

B : Rick.

C : j'ai tout simplement peur de perdre ma meilleure amie, qu'au bout d'un moment vous en ayez marre de moi, ce que je peux comprendre, j'ai même du mal à me supporter. Mais qu'une fois que vous avez pris conscience que vous méritiez mieux, je perdrais non seulement la femme que j'aime mais également mon amie.

B : attendez.

C : je.

B : Castle, laissez moi parler, je crois que j'ai mon mot à dire aussi non ?

C : désolé.

B : déjà je pense que je suis la mieux placée pour savoir ce que je mérite, vous savez si depuis que vous êtes entré dans ma vie, je n'arrive pas à avoir une relation stable avec un homme ce n'est pas pour rien, c'est parce que une petite voix dans ma tête me dit qu'avec vous ça serait plus comment dire ?

C : magique.

B : exactement

C : même malgré Josh.

B : Josh est un homme bon, je sais qu'avec lui je pourrais vivre quelque chose de stable, mais il n'est pas toujours présent, il aime sauver le monde je respect cela mais

C : mais vous avez besoin de quelqu'un auprès de vous.

Elle fait un signe d'approbation de la tête.

B : écoutez. Je connais la peur que vous ressentez, car j'ai la même au fond de moi, je suis terrifiée à l'idée d'être avec vous, et c'est votre faute tout cela.

C : ma faute ? Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi ?

B : tout simplement parce que vous m'avez fait vous aimer, vous avez réussi ce qu'aucun n'avez réussi jusqu'à présent, vous m'avez fait baisser ma garde, je me suis construit une muraille autour de moi, croyant qu'il était préférable de ne rien plus ressentir que de prendre le risque de souffrir, et vous, vous avez fissuré ce mur, je vous ai laissé entrer dans ma vie personnelle, je me sens faible à vos côtés.

C : vous êtes la personne la plus forte que je connaisse.

B : oui mais vous avez pris des bouts de moi, Castle.

C : et c'est mal ?

B : je le croyais au début, mais je me suis rendue compte que de vous avoir dans ma vie, pas seulement au bureau, mais dans ma vie à moi, me fait du bien, que votre côté immature même s'il m'exaspère, me permet de sourire, et je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, que quoiqu'il arrive vous serez là.

C : toujours.

**Merci pour la lecture, la suite prochainement (n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires)**


End file.
